


Brilliant Bint

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Hermione's certainly pissed off a certain blonde-haired Slytherin this time, though she can't deny she enjoys the punishment. Lemons. Fluff.





	Brilliant Bint

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted to my FF account. Enjoy!

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about your little lunch with Weasley?"

Hermione squirmed, stomach in delightful knots at her current predicament. Draco had her bent over the loveseat in their bedroom, her arms and legs spread and tied with magic bindings to each side of the sofa. She did love when he got like this.

"I asked you a question." he snapped, his hand coming down in a sharp smack to her rear, the action pulling a gasp from the brunette.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, feigning innocence as she turned her head to look at him.

He was certainly furious. He absolutely _loathed_ Weasley, particularly since he'd dated _his_ fiancé. _His_.

Two more sharp smacks, each harder than the other, landed on her quickly pinking arse before he spoke again, "Do _not_ lie to me."

She said nothing, bracing herself for another smack, but it never came. Instead she heard the soft click of his dress shoes against the hardwood floor of their bedroom and soon enough he was standing before her, kneeling on the couch and tugging her so she looked up at him, the magical bindings accommodating to his will.

His icy gray eyes studied her face for a while, searching until -

"You wanted me to find out, didn't you?"

She smiled, her toffee eyes sparkling with amusement, "Do you really think I'd be so naughty?"

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, the anger that had previously been burning in the pit of his stomach evaporated immediately. His little minx had set this whole thing up.

"If you wanted to be dominated, Granger, all you had to do was ask."

Her stomach clenched deliciously at his words, but she said nothing, simply holding his intense stare.

" _Is_ that what you want, love?"

She bit her lip, her eyes dropping from his as she softly replied, "Yes."

Draco tilted her face back up to him, capturing her lips in a sinful kiss. He never failed to completely capture every ounce of her attention. When he was touching her it was as though the world fell away and left only him.

"Such a dirty girl." he murmured against her lips, pressing a final kiss to them before standing and returning to his position behind her.

"I'm still pissed that you saw him." he said, trailing his fingertips down her spine and over one pink arse cheek. "You are _mine_."

He emphasized the word with a sharp smack, her breath catching in her throat.

"I am. You know I am." she gasped, biting her lip as he spanked her again.

"Does _he_ know that?" he asked, continuing his slow assault even as his cock strained against his slacks.

"I don't want him, Malfoy." she groaned, "I only want you. Don't you know that by now?"

At her words he stopped, instead lightly kneading the tender flesh as he leaned over to press a few kisses to her shoulder. He _did_ know, but it did little to lessen his urge to shove his foot up a certain ginger's arse. He was very much aware that he didn't deserve the witch in front of him, but he had every intention of keeping her.

"I love you." he said softly, face nuzzled against her neck.

His words caught her off guard; it wasn't often that he told her that, though she knew he did.

He stood, slipping his finger between her wet folds to find her clit, the action causing her to buck back against his hand.

"You're positively _dripping_ , love."

"You know I - _oh gods -_ love when you do this." she moaned, his fingers pressing more firmly against her pearl.

He smirked, slipping two fingers into her inviting heat easily, arching them in a way he knew would have her writhing in moments.

His free hand slid forward, teasing her pert breasts, pinching her nipples until they were pebbled. Hermione couldn't stop the moans that were continuously falling from her lips, the pleasure in her abdomen tightening _almost_ painfully.

"Please, please, please," she begged, her back arching as his fingers continued to stroke her, his lips and teeth teasing her neck and shoulders, "Please don't stop."

"Why would I ever stop?" he murmured, moving his hand from her breasts down to her clit, expertly flicking her bundle of nerves as the fingers of his other hand continued pumping into her wet pussy. He could feel her walls beginning to flutter, a clear sign that she was close.

"Are you going to come?" he asked, his fingers speeding up, "Are you going to come all over my fingers?"

At his naughty words she broke, her orgasm slamming into her as a string of expletives left her mouth.

Draco didn't let her catch her breath, immediately dropping to his knees and burying his face between her legs. He ate her like a man starved, his hands gripping her thighs as his tongue fucked her, mimicking what he would soon be doing with a _much_ more impressive part of his anatomy.

"Malfoy...oh gods, _Malfoy_!" she moaned, her legs beginning to shake, "It's too much!"

He chuckled, only tightening his grip on her thighs as he continued, the lewd, _wet_ sounds only driving her crazier. It didn't take much longer, a scream tearing from her throat as she coated Draco's tongue - and part of his face - with her release.

He slid his tongue against her slit one last time, dragging his tongue back as he stood, pressing a final kiss to her arse before releasing her bindings with a snap of his fingers.

"Holy...hell..." she panted, her body boneless against the loveseat.

Draco couldn't help the smug smirk on his face as he saw how utterly satisfied she looked - and he was nowhere near done.

His eyes stayed on her as he kicked off his shoes and socks, followed quickly by his already loosened tie and dress shirt. Once he'd rid himself of his belt, she shifted, now sitting and watching him with hungry eyes.

His little minx was insatiable.

"Get on the bed." he said, nodding toward their large, king-sized bed, donned in green and black silk bedding.

She did as he said immediately, which brought a slight smile to his face. As much as he loved his feisty, firecracker of a woman, he couldn't deny that he rather enjoyed her submissive nature in bed - _most_ of the time.

He dropped his pants and boxers in one fluid motion, quickly crossing the space between him and his prize - Hermione Granger, naked, flushed, and sprawled out on his bed for _him_.

Only him.

She spread her legs, and he easily fit himself into the space, his achingly hard cock brushing against her hot, wet pussy. He'd never wanted anyone in quite the way he wanted her - _craved_ her.

"I have to admit something." she said softly, her fingers lightly brushing his lips, "I never had lunch with Ron."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and slight confusion, "But Blaise heard you and Potter talking -" he broke off abruptly, eyes narrowing all though a smile was on his face, "You knew he'd be there...you knew he'd tell me. You really _did_ set everything up."

She laughed, quite pleased with herself, "I _am_ the brightest witch of our age, darling."

Without a word he slid into her, seating himself to the hilt as he dropped onto his forearms. Her nails were digging into his back, her breathing quick as she tried to adjust to the sudden invasion, but _Merlin_ she loved it.

He wasted no time with soft strokes, instead brutally pistoning his hips against hers, his mouth attacking her neck, her breasts - anywhere the blonde wizard could reach.

"Don't you _ever_ pull some shit like this again." he grunted, nipping her neck slightly harder.

"Why?" she panted, back arching as he found that _perfect_ spot, "You're so much more rough when you're pissed at me."

He growled, moving his hips quicker, and tangling a hand in her hair, " _Not_ with Weasley."

She nodded, her legs shaking around his hips as her eyes began to roll back, "I promise."

A second later she exploded, attempting to muffle her moans by biting into the corded muscle of Draco's shoulder, ripping a growl from him as well, though he did begin to slow his pace as her orgasm ebbed.

He pressed lighter kisses to her skin now, brushing his lips against hers, coaxing her to open her eyes. When her eyes met his she smiled, her hands tangling in his blonde locks to pull him into a kiss, this one much slower and softer than the previous.

"I love you so, _so_ much." she whispered against his lips.

He choked back a rather undignified sound that Malfoy's _certainly_ didn't make, before caressing her cheek with his cool fingers.

"And I, you." he said easily, burying his face against her neck as he continued his slow, rhythmic thrusting.

Hermione's hands were still tangled in his hair, her lips pressing kisses to any part of him that she could reach as she locked her legs around his waist. Her breathing was shallow, completely overwhelmed by the way he loved her, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Though by his labored breathing at her neck, she knew he wasn't far behind her.

"Draco," she said softly, lightly tugging at his hair so he looked at her, "Please, Draco."

His eyes closed briefly as he groaned before capturing her lips in a sensual kiss as his fingers sought out her clit. "Let go, love."

This time her orgasm washed over her like a wave, her lips parted in a silent scream as her back arched from the bed. The feel of her tight walls gripping him was too much, and he came with a groan of her name almost instantly.

They stayed that way for a while, both trying to catch their breath - Draco keeping enough of his weight off her to keep from crushing her small frame.

Her fingers played absentmindedly with the damp curls at the nape of his neck, her other hand lightly sliding up and down his back as she listened to the thudding of his heartbeat slow, his lips pressing soft kisses to her upper chest and neck.

"Bloody brilliant bint." he muttered, rolling off her as she playfully smacked his arm. They both laughed, and she rolled over so her head rested on his chest, his arm easily finding its way around her to stroke soft circles against her skin.

"I _was_ top of our class." she said with a smirk that rivaled the former-Slytherin beside her.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off his face as they both drifted to sleep. He was one lucky bastard.


End file.
